


Four Years Later

by PitchGold



Series: Late Bloomer [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Samazuka water gun fight, Smut, awkward teens are awkward, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last episode, Sousuke and Makoto and Sousuke kissed and compared wieners. </p><p>Now about to leave high school, Sousuke realizes the tall green-eyed boy he's been around for the past year is the same Makoto! How in the world he ever forgot his first kiss, Sousuke's not sure, but he plans on making it up to Makoto in a spectacular way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years Later

It was him. Sousuke knew it the second he saw him. Eyes wide, Rin next to him was chatting away to them all like it was nothing but Sousuke — it was fucking him! He'd never — how had he never noticed before? He knew the big guys's name was Makoto but he hadn't figured on it being _that Makoto_.

He'd just been really caught up in his shoulder and Rin and — god, that was fucking him!

Sousuke blinked a couple of times just to make sure. God, how had he missed it?

Suddenly Makoto was looking at him. In the crowded Courtyard of Samezuka Academy and all their friends milled around and — wow his lips looked so soft. Sousuke could remember when he kissed them...

Makoto tilted his head just slightly, and — it dawned on Sousuke, he knew. He'd probably always known. Why hadn't he said anything?

There was the uptick of a smile then on Makoto's face and it was just slight but it sent Sousuke's head reeling. Man, he was attractive.

And the last time he'd talked to him they'd both compared pricks and kissed each other super badly... Right, Sousuke might need to brush up on Makoto's impression of him.

"Yo!" Rin suddenly broke through the haze.

Sousuke jerked his gaze down.

"You in?" Rin offered up a water gun.

What? Sousuke looked around. Oh, right, it looks like He'd missed some critical plot point. He glanced at Makoto, there was a water gun prone in his hands.

Sousuke snatched the offered gun away from Rin and gave a nod. "Yeah, all in."

There was that spark of a smile again from Makoto. If only he fucking knew.

 

* * *

 

It was unfortunate they ended up on opposite teams. But none the less, Sousuke narrowed his eye as he heard the others bickering over a plan to bring down Rin's team. For once in his life, Rin was the least of Sousuke's concerns!

The ambush was actually — a stoke of pure luck. As Sousuke darted out from under the undergrowth where he'd taken refuge he stopped for just half a second, making sure to catch Makoto's eyes before he sprinted off towards the courtyards again. It was unfortunate that Nanase had taken from Sousuke's cue as well and was following after him. Well that would be a damper on Sousukes plans...

Sousuke pointed off towards the opposite direction as Nanase tagged along hot on his heels. For how much of a pain he was he took the hint and split off, bearing off in the opposite direction.

At a dead run, Sousuke slid to a stop under one of the schools arching crossways and darted under into one of the dark corners.

Makoto and Rin slid around into the courtyard in just a few seconds and stopped. Sousuke heard them murmuring low before Rin sprinted off towards the school building.

The slow approach from Makoto barely made any sound as he held the gun prone and started under the walkway.

It wasn't until Makoto was nearly on top of him that Sousuke struck out and yanked Makoto back. There was a tumble of limbs and a fumbling of Sousuke's gun before it ended as Sousuke slammed Makoto back into the corner, pinning him there.

It was promptly concluded with Makoto pointing his water gun straight into Sousuke's face and squeezing his finger on the trigger.

With a face full of water, Sousuke blinked for a couple of seconds before nodding, "I probably deserve that."

For a second Makoto didn't answer. He lowered the gun just a fraction before the wheels in his head started to click together. He tipped his head and Sousuke wondered if he was going to relent — right before he emptied the rest of the gun in Sousuke's face.

Annoyed this time and sopping wet Sousuke caught the end of the gun and flung it out of Makoto's grasp.

Makoto watched it skid across the courtyard before simply giving a polite smile. "I still win."

Considering his options, Sousuke frowned.

Those deep green eyes blinked again before Makoto went to pull away.

In answer, Sousukes hands dove on either side of Makoto's face and he pressed their lips together. The kiss was a bit too hard and they both winced as their teeth clanked and lips were smashed a bit painfully.

It only lasted a second or two and Sousuke pulled away. He huffed.

It took a couple of seconds for Makoto to seem to click back out of shock. "That was--"

"Rushed." Sousuke snapped.

God this was so awkward.

"Do you always kiss the first time like that?" Makoto asked as he reached up. He pressed his fingers tenderly along his bottom lip.

Sousuke winced as a drop of blood welled at a small cut in Makoto's lip.

"Sorry," he murmured. "And this isn't exactly our first kiss!"

Tipping his head, Makoto seemed to consider before he spoke. "You remember finally." It was a statement, though Sousuke couldn't derive any meaning or hint of emotion from it.

"I'm a little late to the party at times," Sousuke growled.

Makoto shrugged. "Oh I thought you knew all along till now."

Sousuke's brow furrowed. "What do you mean you thought I knew?"

There was another shrug. "I just figured you were ignoring me," Makoto chuckled. "I mean come on Sousuke it's been years. Some middle school crush and awkward make out is one of those things."

"What do you mean one of those things?" Sousukes brow had lowered another fraction and he frowned unhappily down at Makoto.

Seeming a bit more flustered this go around, Makoto blinked rapidly, his mouth opening before an answer seemed to come. "Well, uhh uhm, I don't know. It's just one of those things: it was awkward and we were kids and it just seemed acceptable that you'd either forget it or be ignoring me for it." He tried to pull on a smile and give a chuckle. "It's not uncommon to tell some one on the monkey bars you're going to marry them. It is however odd if you actually end up marrying that person."

Sousuke leaned back away from Makoto then. The actions he'd just taken now seemed to wash over him. They tell you all the time to consider the perspective of others — but like Sousuke was pretty sure no one actually ever does that! And right now it would seem that may have just caused him some trouble.

"Well," Sousuke started, carefully watching Makoto for his reaction this time. "Do you not like me anymore?"

It was genuine shock that crossed Makoto's face this time. "Oh no!" His eyes went a fraction wider. "I didn't mean that! I mean you're super attractive! I just — you don't seem like you wanted to - uhhh," Makoto finally took a breath and seemed to run out of words.

"So you like me?" Sousuke concluded.

Makotos eyes flicked from side to side across Sousukes face. "Well uh I—" his mouth still moved but no words were coming out. "I don't not like you."

"You just said I was attractive." Sousuke fired back.

"You are!" Makotos voice finally elevated in a frustrated manner.

"Then you do like me?" Sousuke questioned.

"Well yes but—" he gave a frustrated noise before pointed oh turning away. "We haven't really talked or anything and you— I feel like you don't like me all that much." He sounded a tad bit miserable about that last part.

"How did you even come to that conclusion?" Sousuke growled.

Makotos face shot up. It was starting to turn a bit red. "I thought you were ignoring me for the last year!"

Sousuke gave a frustrated growl. "No! I just — god, there's been a ton of crap going on and I don't know I just didn't connect little you with big you!"

"So do you like me?" Makoto asked.

"Well I kissed you!" Sousuke snapped.

"That's not really the same!" Makoto snapped back.

"Well what would you like me to do instead?" Sousuke asked.

"I don't know!" Makoto growled back.

They both went silent then and breathed for a few minutes.

Sousuke slid a fraction closer murmuring in the softest tone he could manage. "Your lip is still bleeding."

Blinking Makoto raised his hand up to touch his bottom lip.

Sousuke already beat him though and his thumb brushed up over Makoto's lip. "I'm sorry." He said in that same quiet voice.

Makoto watched him with those beautiful green eyes for a moment before he gave a slight nod.

"Let me help this?" He asked. His thumb ever so carefully grazed over Makoto's abraised lip.

There was a seconds pause between them before Makoto swallowed and nodded.

This time around, Sousuke didn't bump their heads awkwardly or get his nose in the way as he leaned forward and connected their lips. The first kiss was chaste. And Sousuke leaned back after, his eyes only slits as he looked over Makoto's face. He was a little wide eyed and looked quite taken back. Sousuke smiled, his hand moved over to trail his finger tips at the edge of Makoto's jaw line.

Closing his eyes, Sousuke leaned back in. Makoto's mouth fell open this time before their lips met and the union was much wetter. Sousuke was still smiling as he stepped closer, shuffling Makoto back against the brick wall as he pressed more fully into the kiss.

On his first order of business, Sousuke sucked Makoto's lip between his own. He suckled at the small cut for a moment. The metallic tange of blood was only present for half a second before with a wet sound Sousuke let Makoto's lip drop from his mouth.

This time when Sousuke leaned back, he couldn't accurately read the expression on Makoto's face. Then he felt Makoto grasp at the collar of his school uniform and Sousuke let out a surprised yelp as Makoto yanked him closer and with much more urgency crashed their lips together.

There was a fumble of limbs and the sound of two teenagers trying to figure out how to make out in public with out drawing too much attention their way. They weren't very good at it so it was probably better for every one that the courtyard was still deserted.

Sousuke's breathed heavily through his nose as they actually started into a smooth rhythm between them. It turned out, Makoto was much more of an aggressive kisser then Sousuke had considered. His hands were also a bit more grabby — long fingers were already feeling along Sousuke's sides under the white jacket of his uniform.

It was then unfortunately that Makoto pulled back.

Sousuke almost followed him but instead stayed put, trying very hard to be chivalrous about it. He blinked a couple times and focused. He caught his breath as he realized Makoto was touching his cut lip again. his face wasn't particularly pained, it was still a bit miffed though.

Sousuke slid his hand back up, running his finger tips lightly against Makoto's face.

"I really am really sorry about that." He said nosing his way in to kiss at the side of Makoto's mouth, giving the cut some space.

Makoto hummed but still dabbed at it with his finger.

"Let me make it up to you?" Sousuke asked.

In so close, Sousuke could hear as Makoto's breath paused. Sousuke leaned back just enough that they could actually look at each other. Makoto expression was still unreadable. There was no stopping Sousuke's grin as he looked over Makoto's face.

Makoto had to know what Sousuke meant but glancing around them it was probably more likely he didn't believe him.

With out a word, Sousuke slid down to his knees. Makoto's eyes seemed to get a bit wider with every inch of the descent.

"You don't have to..." he squeaked out.

Sousuke shook his head and reached up to start to pull Makoto's dress shirt out from being tucked in.

Makoto finally sucked in a breath and his hands went to Sousuke's shoulders. "We're — out in the open." He stammered.

Sousuke glanced around them. "No ones around." He quirked a grin. "besides, you can act as look out."

The audible sound of Makoto swallowing was quite satisfying as he nervously surveyed the courtyard again.

"Alright," He finally agreed.

Sousuke gave another quirked grin before he plucked a few buttons at the bottom of Makoto's shirt open. the white fabric split open obediently and Sousuke leaned in.

Makoto stopped breathing again as Sousuke pressed his lips to the smooth skin at Makoto's lower abdomen, just above his waist band. Not looking away from those wide green eyes, Sousuke fingers moved up to the bottom of Makoto's slacks. they plucked at the button, Sousuke giving a satisfied grin as the button gave and he slowly lowered the zipper.

Giving Makoto one last look Sousuke leaned in again to lap lightly at the skin, less then an inch above his boxer brief's hem.

"Wait!" Makoto gasped and his hand struck out to Sousuke's shoulder urgently.

Sousuke perked and his eyes shot up to Makoto. "What?" He asked, not sure what he'd done wrong.

"You—" Makoto started looking down as if maybe he didn't want to say anything. "It's just — you don't have to. I mean I'm okay if we went on like we were."

Sousuke sat back o his heels. "You don't want this?" It was quite possible Makoto was the only man alive to debate a blowjob thirty seconds before it was about to happen.

"No, I want—" Maoto frowned a bit uncomfortably and his hands went up to cover his face. His face which Sousuke was now noticing was turning a very cute shade of red. His hands smoothed over his face for a moment before he peaked out and spoke. "I don't want this to happen if it's just — I don't know. It doesn't seem right if it's just to make it up to me."

Sousuke cocked his head. "You think I don't want to do this?"

Makoto still looked flustered as his eyes darted around them again in an effort to make sure they were alone — out in the open in the vast courtyard.

"Not that you don't want to," Makoto tried to explain. "Just that maybe you're not doing it because you want to..." he trailed off limply.

Giving one firm nod, Sousuke considered before he dipped his head forward and bit onto the edge of Makoto's brief's waist band. He pulled it slightly aways, still keeping his eyes glued up at Makoto's face and let it go. The elastic band snapped back to Makoto's skin. He gave just the slightest of a wince before he sucked in a sharp breath.

The inhale was probably caused by the fact Sousuke had dipped his head back down to Makotos abdomen and was licking — his hand also moved up, fingers hooking slowly in the elastic waist band, slowly tugging it down. Sousuke moved lower with his tongue as well.

But where was the fun in so easily attainable satisfaction?

Sousuke pulled back them and released the elastic band. it snapped back again as he grinned up at Makoto. "I'm pretty sure I want this because I want this."

His only answer was a loud audible swallow from Makoto.

With that out of the way, Sousuke moved on to remove his next obstacle. He gripped onto Makoto's slacks easing them down carefully to rest loose and just barely below his hips. Sousuke may be eager but he was still smart enough to deduce in their current location they may need to zip up rather quickly.

Once he had them down far enough, Sousuke focused in on the rather tightly bulging mound at face level.

"Have you—" Makoto suddenly squeaked out. He cleared his throat before going on once Sousuke looked up at him. "Have you done this before?"

Sousuke considered. For once— "No." he answered freely.

And for some reason, Makoto looked more nervous about that fact than Sousuke. "Has anyone—ever given you one?" his fingers still at Sousuke's uniform collar were getting fidgety.

"A couple times." Sousuke continued, figuring Makoto might as well know.

"Oh," Makoto breathed shakily.

Trying to reassure, Sousuke pulled a small smile on. "It'll feel good. I promise."

Green eyes snapped over Sousuke's face. He blinked again before speaking. "You're my—first."

The smile on Sousuke's face grew. "Lucky me."

Those long fingers hand slid away from Sousuke's collar and were twining around Sousuke's neck, running his fingers over the soft hair at the back of Sousuke's head. "I'm not so sure it was luck," Makoto mumbled.

Sousuke cocked his head, but he wasn't sure what he thought about that last statement. Regardless, he kept going.

Leaning back forward, Sousuke smiled at the shape filling out before him. He glanced up at Makoto again, before closing the distance and mouthing over the fabric of the boxer briefs. Makoto sucked in sharp, his eyes going just a shade wider.

Sousuke breathed over the fabric, knowing the slight sensation would feel amazing and teasing. He moved to kiss at where the head of Makoto's dick was and kissed lightly.

"May I?" He asked as his fingers curled up in the waistband of Makoto's boxer briefs.

There was the another audible sound of a swallow before still wide-eyed Makoto gave a nod down at Sousuke. His hand was back in Sousuke's hair his fingers pushing through Sousuke's dark crop cut.

Sousuke didn't waste time in pulling the boxer briefs down. Makoto's member sprang out eagerly, pointing directly out to Sousuke as if begging to be touched.

Giving a sly smile, Sousuke looked over the cute dick an inch or so from his lips. It was flushed a bright cherry pink. Sousuke moved a finger up to trace a line from root up to the finely shaped head, all along the underside.

Makoto sucked in a sharp breath, his other hand clutching at Sousuke's shoulder rather tightly. "I'm not going to last long."

Sousuke nodded. He didn't really expect anything different if this was really Makoto's first time.

But he wasn't going to give any more further ado either as he dipped his head and closed his lips around Makoto's cherry top cock head.

"Nahhh," Makoto's hand that had been in Sousuke hair shot up to cover his mouth.

Shifting his eyes to look up, Sousuke wanted to see every emotion play out as he lowered on to Makoto's dick. It was — a lot more uncomfortable then Sousuke had imagined.

For some reason he'd thought the act would be rather arousing. And it was! Sousuke was definitely getting off on this its just... his knees were already starting to ache, kneeling on the cement wasn't the smartest idea. And as he took Makoto in he didn't realize how much it didn't take to feel his mouth.

Sousuke came off Makoto a moment later, realizing he'd probably only taken in half of Makoto's length and it wasn't like Makoto was all that large, he was long — ish. not large though, his girth looked pretty average.

Taking a breath, Sousuke eyed the cock at his level.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked.

Startled, Sousuke looked up. "Fine." He cut in.

Makoto had his hand to his mouth still, and his other was fisted in Sousuke's uniform jacket. He looked over Sousuke again but seemed to accept the answer.

A bit more determined this time, Sousuke dipped his head forward. Right, if he couldn't manage to take it all the ways back he could try something else. He popped the head in his mouth. He swallowed, hollowing out his cheeks before swirling his tongue around the smooth head.

"Uaaahhh!" Makoto let out, his hand shot over his mouth this time in an attempt to keep himself steady it seemed. "Sou." He whined once Sousuke had opened his mouth again, letting the cock fall from his lips.

Feeling a bit more confident with the results, Sousuke pressed his lips to the head in a wet kiss before lapping his tongue over the slit.

"Oh god," Makoto whined. He looked like he was about to bite into his hand.

Sousuke slid the head back between his lips and this time sucked.

"Mnnnhhh," Makoto clamped his mouth shut his face twisted in pleasure or concentration Sousuke couldn't make out, but he was clearly affected.

Suddenly the hand at Sousuke's uniform was scrambling, his fingers nervously curling at Sousuke's neck.

"Sou," Makoto gasped. "You have — I'm — "

Catching on what exactly was happening Sousuke glanced up at Makoto before he sucked at the head — harder this time.

"Gahhhhhh!"

The taste was — God awful. And Sousuke pulled back just as it hit his tongue. It was oddly salty.

"Nuhh," Makoto squeaked out.

He wasn't done either, a few more spurts of semen hit across Sousuke's face and lips. It was thinker then Sousuke had imagined though he should have probably known. Makoto's eyes were clamped shut as he came, the flecks hitting across Sousuke face and lips.

Sousuke didn't bother to brush them aways as he watched Makoto over him. The boy almost shook with the orgasm, his hand at his mouth was lightly pressed and Makoto made a small cooing sound as he finished. His features took on a relaxed sort of nirvana. It took a few seconds before Makoto's eyelids twitched and he blinked those beautiful green eyes into focus.

Sousuke smiled, his hand was still fisted at the base of Makoto's dick. He pressed one last kiss to the quickly deflating head. He slid up to stand a moment later.

Looking into Makoto's face, Sousuke could tell he was still a little hazy but Makoto had his entire attention on Sousuke for the first time.

Sousuke stepped closer to Makoto, his hand sliding easily in to re-arrange Makoto's cloths back in order.

"Your face," the murmured comment was so soft.

With a cock of another smile, Sousuke leaned in a bit more.

Makoto gave his own smile and raised his sleeve up to ever so delicately brushed the remnants of semen from Sousuke's face. As he brushed over Sousuke's lips, Sousuke caught Makoto's hand. Sousuek's cocked grin was still present as he interlaced their fingers and flipped Makoto's wrist so Sousuke could press a kiss over his knuckles.

"How'd it feel?" Sousuke asked. He had a pretty good idea already, but the conniving part of him wanted ot hear it form Makoto's own mouth.

the slight widening of Makoto's eyes was almost satisfying enough but then he gave a single light laugh.

"It was —" Makoto seemed to search for words, "a rush."

Sousuke gave his own laugh. "A rush?" he knew he was giving Makoto a skeptical look but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah." Makoto said he stepped away from the wall and pressed in closer to Sousuke. "Kind of like a race, or winning one at least." He gave another one of those chiming light laughs. "I'm probably just spouting nonsense."

Sousuke hummed in acknowledgement this time. He directed Makoto's hand to take hold around his neck as he leaned in and sliding his now free hand to Makoto's waist. Sousuke nuzzled into Makoto's neck and purred up into his ear. "Hmmm, well I like how you explain it.

Sousuke could feel the wash of heat to Makoto's cheeks more then feel it as he nosed his way in against Makoto's jaw. long fingers were again twining up into Sousuke hair at the back of his neck. Makoto had a gentle way of petting through Sousuke's hair that Sousuke was pretty sure he was getting addicted to.

"Do," Makoto's eyes were down at the ground again. "Do you want—?" He trailed off just as his lashes fluttered and his eyes shifted up to Sousuke.

"Mako!"

They sprang apart faster then oil hitting water and Makoto jerked into a stumbled few steps out into the courtyard.

"Kisumi" Makoto exclaimed as he greeted the all too peppy interruption in person form.

Sousuke stood there for another moment, hands empty as he stared out from the shadows of the enclave. It was quite possible he'd just experienced his first encounter with cock block...

With a sigh, he shoved his hands in his jeans and resigned to the predicament.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until several hours later, water wars fought and friends all around conversing aimlessly. Rin had, of course, broken out the few beers he'd been hiding from management and the shared alcohol had contributed to the general feeling of transience.

Makoto had finally come over to Sousuke, though not till the rest had all fallen away or been properly preoccupied.

Sousuke watched him sit in the grass next to him before he leaned back on an elbow and offered Makoto a hand.

There was a smile before Makoto complied and interlaced their fingers.

They were quiet for a few long seconds. Sousuke took a long sip from the beer he'd nabbed before he handed it off to Makoto. After taking his own sip, Makoto set the can next to them in the grass.

"So —" Makoto huffed as he leaned back against Sousuke. "Does this mean we are getting married probably at some point?"

Sousuke gave a snort of a chuckle. "We sure are." Hooking an arm back to rest his head a bit more comfortably he let his eyes flick closed. "I take monkey par pacts pretty freaking seriously."


End file.
